Caress Of An Angel
by Melmel Phase
Summary: Daiki Aomine's heart has been cold and shielded from the world ever since he realized his strength. "The only one who can beat me, is me." Is the message that he lived by and made sure that others knew it. But what if he could be changed? Touched and loved like never before. The only creature that could make that happen is an Angel. YAOI! Contains Reborn characters. AoTsuna AoKuro
1. Chapter 1

Momoi sighed as she cleared yet another table. Working at Cherry Blossom Maid and Butler Cafe wasn't easy but it definitely isn't usually this stressful on her. Admittedly, Momoi wasn't exactly at the top of her game though. She had other things on her mind that had been plaguing her every thought since she woke up that morning. This thought process was, of course, brought on by the one and only Daiki Aomine.

_"I'm going to be leaving soon. You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself. Besides, it's not like my mom wont be there with me."_

"She leaves for work way before you get up. You can't expect her to watch out for you every morning, idiot." She mumbled under her breath, worry and anxiety taking over.

About 6 months ago Daiki's father had announced that he had received a promotion and large pay raise at his job, but in order for this to go into effect he would need to move and relocate his family to Namimori, Japan. Luckily, or more likely to be unlucky, Daiki's mother was able to land a teaching job at the local middle school without much hassle. Daiki would be leaving today and she was stuck at work. What kind of set up was this exactly...

Plastering a fake smile on her face and biting the inside of her cheek to keep the tears at bay, Satsuki Momoi moved on to the next table and greeted the "masters" respectfully, her mind still unable to pinpoint the fairness of her best friend, her brother, being taken away from her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yay!...ish. Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of "Caress of an Angel" (Title still pending) There will definitely be more to come, hopefully soon, I'm sorry that this is so sort but I couldn't think of a beginning but I knew I wanted Momoi to be centered in it. It's not as detailed as it could be which I'm very sorry about, I kind of just wrote this on the fly and was too frustrated to continue. Hopefully it will entice you to read more but I understand if you're bored already. **

**If anyone has any suggestions on how I should improve this I'm all for hearing them and also, like I said, this WILL contain Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters and it's also a yaoi so if you're not interested then by all means click the back button but GoM fans don't worry because I'll definitely include them in this, how could I not? There will also be some AoKuro since I ADORE it and just so everyone knows this DOES start AFTER the GoM part ways so they're like in their 3rd year of high school. Daiki is 17 in his 3rd year and Tsuna is 15 as a Freshmen. Thanks for reading and please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You can stall all you want honey but we're going to be gone in an hour whether you have to be dragged behind the car, or seated in it." When Mizuho Aomine was serious about something there was never any arguing against her. Ever. Besides, she was right, Daiki had been putting off the completion of his packing for the past 6 months now. Despite how reassuring he was when telling Momoi he would be just fine in this new town his parents were forcibly taking him to, he honestly didn't want to go. Yeah he would flaunt nonchalance about the topic of moving in front of his teammates, and especially Momoi, he only really did that to keep his pink haired friend from worrying about him. Momoi worried was like a Chihuahua drunk off Alcohol, hyped up, anxious, and all together a pain in the ass. He didn't want her like that when she has much more important things to think about. His well being came second to things such as that.

Standing up and letting out a groan as he stretched, Daiki finally gave in to his mother's warning and went to work of packing up the rest of his stuff. The last thing he needed was to be dragged behind a moving car for hours. He wouldn't put it past his mother to actually do it either. She can be provoked to do crazy things like that at any time. She didn't have any shame in doing what she believes is necessary in order to get her point across. The biggest offender in the act of trying her patience was, of course, always Daiki. He didn't want to waste whatever blessing was sent to him by not doing something after her little warning. Mizuho NEVER gave warnings. If she told you to do something she's only going to tell you once. If you don't do it afterwards then she's coming after you and provoking "Mama Bear" is never a wise decision.

The last things that Daiki neglected to pack was his basketball gear. It's not like he had any attachment with the Tōō Academy team but after playing with them for the past two years he wasn't exactly ecstatic to leave. This would be his last year in high school and he didn't want to finish it out at a low grade school with players that didn't even come close to being able to touch him. Yeah, he had the same problem here but at least his team had some sort of power. They could handle themselves without him being there. But Daiki knew no matter how much he despised the thought of being in sent to this new school, there was no way he would ever be able to quit basketball so this time around he would just have to grin and bare it. Why not grace these people with greatness before it's locked away for who knows how long?

"The only one who can beat me, is me." He said while putting his jersey with the rest of his belongings. That was what he lived by, the only thing that would remain the same as he went through this cycle that we call life for years and years to come. And as he looked around the barren and lifeless box that he's called his room for the past 17 years, Daiki knew that it would be the only thing that would never change.

* * *

Running wasn't exactly something that Momoi and Kuroko did well but when it was necessary, they didn't complain much. Now was one of those times. About ten minutes ago Daiki's mother had called both of them to let them know that they would be leaving in approximately twenty minutes. Momoi debated asking if they could swing by her job before hitting the road but she knew Daiki's parents too well. Once they were gone they wouldn't be turning back around.

Kuroko had met up with her, by pure luck, right on the corner at the top of Daiki's street. There wasn't any time to stop or even to say anything to each other, they needed to hurry. Who knew how long it would be until they saw Daiki again? Momoi was so worried about missing her chance that she didn't even take off her uniform. She left right after giving her boss a heads up. Luckily he was an understanding man and knew Daiki from being a customer over for the past year, he would come in just to mess with Momoi, knowing full well that she had to provide him with excellent service just like the rest. What if he never got the chance to bother her like that again...

"Excuse me Momoi, but you're slowing down. Whatever it is you're thinking about please wait until we reach our destination." As monotone as ever, but with the added pants between words from exertion, Kuroko Tetsuya brought Momoi back to their current task and grabbed her hand, stating to run faster. He was right. She didn't have time to think negative. They only had 5 minutes left. Determination set, the pinkette picked up her pace and ran like her life depended on it. She had to get to Daiki. That ass wasn't allowed to leave their lives without a proper goodbye. After all these years, he owed them that much.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! Yay longer chapter! Still not as long as I was hoping but I was struggling to even continue writing after my computer shut down on me. Yeah I lost everything but the first two paragraphs. Not fun. But I just wanted to thank everyone that read this! I've never had so many people read my work in only the second day that it's existed. That really motivated me to write more. **

**I'm going to try to make it a thing for me to write at least one chapter a day but we'll have to see how that goes. Probably not well since school complicates life but I'll try. Next chapter Daiki will OFFICIALLY be leaving and I will be introducing the Reborn! gang! Way excited like that. I can't wait to write Tsuna's parts. Any suggestions anyone has are greatly welcomed. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to REVIEW! All my Favorite and Followers are the best! Love you guys! **

**This chapter is dedicated to .Fan.223 since she the first person to review for C.o.A! Love ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note PLEASE READ**

**Hello everyone just wanted to tell you that this fic may COTAIN SPOILERS Unlike with Reborn I have not finished all of it and I am waiting agonizingly for the second season to be done so this wont have anything from there but I HAVE read and watched ALL of Reborn. This starts off right after the manga finishes with the Representative Battle. I will probably have LOADS of SPOILERS for that since I ADORE it so much. But yeah just wanted to warn you about that so you're not confused and crying because I gave you spoilers for an amazing series. That's it :D Please enjoy!**

* * *

This had to be the longest drive Daiki had ever taken in his life. For the past two hours all he could do was watch the scenery of his hometown pass him by, not to mention his mother's singing. She tends to hum and sing when excited. Hence why Daiki tries very hard not to excite her, it never works though.

After parting ways with Tetsu and Sasuki, Daiki hasn't been feeling...the best.

**FLASHBACK**

_Being trapped in an emotional hug with two of the people that he's cared for longer then he can remember, wasn't something that Daiki was expecting. Especially with Kuroko Clinging to him like he was. He could expect something like this from the brat but Tetsuya Kuroko? Yeah, no way. Yet here they were. Running up to him like he was some god and squeezing the life out of his bones. He didn't complain. He couldn't. Not with Momoi crying on his shoulder and Tetsu's whole body shaking like a frightened animal. So no one said anything. They didn't need to. All Daiki could do was hold onto them until his mother decided that he needed to be pulled away. He knew she wouldn't do that though. After all, she called them for a reason._

_After awhile, way longer then the five minutes that they actually had left, Momoi's tears soothed out to gentle sobs and Kuroko turned his head from being buried in Daiki's chest. Kuroko took a quick glance at Mizuho Aomine in her husbands arms, drying her eyes with a heart broken smile on her face. She didn't want to split them apart, he knew that, this wasn't something she could help. Nodding to the woman that had been like a second mother to him all these years, Kuroko turned away from her and focused on the man that he had loved since middle school._

_Daiki was the one that he always wanted deep down. No one ever forgets their first love, no matter what they may have done to cause the rift in their relationship. Without thinking, Kuroko stood on his toes and placed a kiss on Daiki's cheek, making it last as long as possible since it could be the last one for a very long time. The shock that reached Daiki's face remained there for only a second before his eyes were clouded with hurt, the only REAL emotion that anyone has seen on his face since that fateful day. This time Daiki hugged them back with real force, the weight of all the emotions he carried with him spilling out into a strong embrace that he may never again give. This only made the two friends want to hold onto him tighter and never let go._

**END FLASHBACK**

That hug had been...interesting to say the least. When exactly was the last time that he felt THAT much emotion? It was all stupid Tetsu's fault. Where does he come from kissing him like that out of the blue? He replaced Daiki with Kagami. Not just as his best friend and light, but as his lover too. Tetsu had no right to be forcing those feelings out of Daiki like he still held the key to his heart. His "heart" and "love" was for one thing and one thing only, basketball. There was no room for anything else. Not anymore.

"Dai-chan~~ stop pouting! We're almost there!" Daiki sent a disbelieving look to his mother in the front seat of their car. His father, chuckled next to her, knowing full well what his son was thinking.

"Uh huh. Right. Well how much longer is 'almost there' hmm?" He replied, lifting one eyebrow, showing how skeptical he was of her response.

"Oh ya know, just another two hours!" Mizuho said, shamelessly. Nothing could wipe that grin off of her face.

"Wha- Two hours!?" Daiki groaned and proceeded to hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. What had he done to deserve this?!

* * *

Iemitsu Sawada was a piece of trash. His stupid actions were the only reason Tsuna had to be here in the first place!

"Just relax Mrs. Sawada and breathe nornally. The gell will be a little cold." His mother giggled in reply, already use to hearing this from her doctor. After all, this was her second time getting an Ultrasound.

Yes you heard it right. Nana Sawada was pregnant. Again. It was all Iemitsu's fault! After the "Representative Battle of the Rainbow" was over and he was all healed up, he didn't waste any time sitting around the house and sleeping like usual. Nope that horrible excuse of a man kicked Tsuna out of the house every morning, when he didn't have school, for the next month just so he could "spend quality time with his Nana" and then this happens! Needless to say, Tsunayoshi wasn't pleased.

It wasn't like he wasn't happy for his mother but didn't they already have enough people running around their house as it was? From I-Pin to Lambo and Reborn, there wasn't much room for another small child in the house. And we couldn't forget the frequent visits from Tsuna's friends and Bianchi. There was too much chaos in his life to add a little sibling! Tsuna groaned at his train of thoughts. The images in his head were way to scary to contain. Not to mention that there was suppose to be a new family moving in next door to them today. Who knows what Reborn is planning in terms of that.

"Tsu-Kun~ wouldn't you like to see a picture of your new baby brother?" His mother's happy voice brought Tsuna out of his musings. He had to be there for his mother now since his father had gone back to Italy. He could worry about his problems later. He smiled at her and leaned over to look at the picture. It kind of looked weird but he knew it would be better once he grew a little more. She was only 12 weeks in after all.

"Cool mom. Have you and dad thought of names yet?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Done~~! :D Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I would. I wrote the first half of this an then fell asleep so there's that. But yay! Hope you enjoyed the little taste of Tsuna you got there~~ You'll see more next chapter! Then it gets fun! *wink wink nudge nudge* **

**But I need some HELP PLEASE~~~~~~~~ I can't think of a name for Daiki's dad. I know, fail :P Can't help it. I'm also up for name suggestions for little baby Sawada~~! Until further notice his name is Yuki but I definitely want to here your ideas so fill free to leave them in the review box~~ Thank you! Love all of you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nana Sawada was the happiest person on Earth right now. She was having another baby! A _beautiful_ baby boy by her wonderful husband Iemitsu. She felt like she could fly! Nana just wanted to share her happiness with the rest of the world! But she refrained from hopping around and skipping for Tsuna. He was already overwhelmed enough with the news, he didn't need to bare witness to his mother acting like a crazy person. Plus there had seemed to be something wrong with her darling child lately. He still acts like his usual self but a mother knows when something's wrong with her baby. She didn't want to pry into his troubles incase he wasn't ready to talk about it but she hoped he would cheer up soon. He was always thinking about something, keeping to himself more then talking to his friends. Could the stress of his first year of high school approaching be part of his problems? Whatever the case, Nana wanted to do what she could to keep her son happy and distracted from his thoughts. But at this moment Nana was ashamed to find that she couldn't think of anything to distract him. What all could she do while they were walking home? She could see their house in the distance which worried her. The second Tsuna got through those doors he would go straight to his room for more time to think, the same thing he's been doing for the past month now. She couldn't let that happen. But just then, like a saving grace from heaven, she saw it. A big white moving van in front of the house next to theirs. Nana smiled as an idea came together in her head.

"Tsu-kun?" She called out to him, watching him visibly jolt out of his thoughts to give her his full attention. "Would you be a dear and help our new neighbors with their belongings? There must be an awful lot of stuff that they need to move into their house and they could use some help. Besides, this gives us a chance to make a good first impression, right?" Her smile widened. She could practically _see _the war going on in his head, but after awhile, he sighed. She had won.

"Sure mom."

She gave his head a soft pat and continued on her way to their house as he walked over to the van. "Work hard Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna groaned as he approached the vehicle. His mom was right, they did have a lot of stuff. His biggest worry was getting a really huge box with a T.V. or something in it. He wasn't the strongest person and he was small, carrying heavy and fragile things isn't on his "To Do" list any time soon. It might never be. He had things that he needed to think about, he didn't have time for this. But his mother was right; it was better to meet then now then on Reborn's terms later anyway.

When he got to the van he was met with the smile of a pretty dark pink haired woman. 'She must be the lady of the house.' He thought.

"Hello there~!" Great. She was just as cheerful as his mother. "How are you this fine afternoon young man?"

He forced a small smile, not sure this was a good idea anymore. "Hi. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. I live next door with my mom, Nana."

The woman's eyes lit up at that. She extended her right hand in invitation to shake his, which he allowed then let his arm fall back to his side. "Well it's very nice to meet you sweetheart. I'm Mizuho Aomine. My husband and son are inside putting some of our things away. Did you come over to help?"

Tsuna was taken aback by her forcefulness. She hid it with a smile and sweet tone but he could hear the change in her voice. It was like she was forcing him to help without outwardly doing anything. She would be an interesting one to keep his eye on just in case.

"Um yes. My mother thought it would be a good idea." She nodded and looked him over once then went to grab a medium sized box from the van labeled "stuff" and handed it to him. She must have been determining what he could do based on his size. She wasn't wrong but he felt a little hurt by how little she thought of him already.

"Please take that upstairs to the last room on the right, honey. Thank you.~" She gave him another smile as he nodded and went to do as she asked.

The box wasn't too heavy so he didn't have to worry much about it interfering with getting to his destination. As soon as he walked up the porch steps and entered the threshold, his mind began to wander once again, leaving his feet to safely take him where he needed to be.

There had been a lot of things going on lately, leaving Tsuna to think on them every chance he got. The first day of high school was approaching quickly, and with it came new issues and secrets for him to think over. After the Representative Battle Of The Rainbow was concluded with Team Reborn as the victors, Reborn had been having strange power fluxes. Reborn was stronger and his Sun Flames were being admitted from him at a strange rate. It was like his Pacifier couldn't hold in all the power it contained. It had got so bad that one night after going to bed with Reborn next to him, he had woken up to a full grown man sleeping beside him. Needless to say he freaked out and woke the man up. After careful explanation Reborn finally got Tsuna to believe that it was really him and went on to trying to figure out what may have caused it. He remained in his older form for exactly 4 hours. Reborn isn't the only one having these problems either. The rest of the Arcobaleno , excluding Lal Mirch and Yuni, have also been suffering from this weird power surge. The problem was that the only ones trying to figure out what's wrong are Reborn and Tsuna, the rest are just happy to have their bodies back, even if it's only temporary. There wasn't much Tsuna and Reborn could do by themselves in terms of figuring things out and he really didn't want to bother his friends with it since they wouldn't know much either. Yes, it could be helpful to talk to Gokudera about it since the bomb expert was very smart but...he hasn't exactly spoken to Gokudera lately.

They hadn't had a falling out or anything like that but about three weeks ago Hayato had...confessed his feelings for Tsuna. He didn't know what to do and panicked at the time. He ran away and hasn't talked to his friend since. Tsuna has kept himself locked in his room since then. The things going through his head were way too important for him to ignore and push to the back of his mind for later. He needed to figure everything out now before something worse happens to add to his list of worries. Yeah. He had to stay focused without any distractions.

Finally retreating from his mind, Tsuna was surprised to find that he was at his destination without any recollection of getting there. Without hesitating further he pushed the door open and walked through, eyes taking in the slightly stuffy room before landing on a single figure, which caused them to widen, Tsuna dropping the box from surprise. The noise reverberated throughout the large room as it fell to the hard wood floor. The figure's back straightened from where it had been crouching before and turned to face Tsuna, lips falling to a frown. Beads of sweat rolled down a lean but muscular chest. A pair of loose fitting basketball shorts were the only thing the figure was wearing, giving Tsuna a full view of a body that he had never seen before in his life. Tall...lean...impressively strong and muscular. Slim waist...nice hips, rich caramel colored skin.

Piercing dark blue eyes gazed at Tsuna like they were seeing into his very soul, and a smooth deep masculine voice filled the heated air.

"You idiot. Didn't anyone ever tell you to be careful with other peoples stuff."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**IT HAPPENED! It finally happened~~~~ Two worlds have collided! You don't know how much fun I had writing out Daiki's description from Tsuna's point of view XD I should be ashamed but I couldn't help it. I love him~~~ I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday and that this chapter is so short but I promise I'll do better!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_Jessabellums _**because you are my second reviewer and gave me some ideas for Daiki's dad's name! Thank you so much! I think I'm going to go with Ryuu. What do you guys think?**

**And in response to your review **_Jessabellums, _**I know exactly how you feel, I ADORE AoKuro but sadly *sniffle* it had to be done. If Kagami didn't take Kuro I wouldn't have any other reason for taking with a part since I love them so much XD So yeah. Thanks for reviewing hun! **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review!I can't get better if I don't have feedback, keep that in mind :D Love yall! **


	5. Chapter 5

Mizuho Aomine was having the time of her life. She couldn't control the fit of giggles that were racking her body. So far her plan had gone perfectly! That boy from next door looked really boring and dull, like he didn't have anything worth being excited about in his life, which lead her to hatching up an idea to "generously" help improve the poor child's life. And what better to kick start his new life then by letting him see her son half naked? The boy, Tsunayoshi was it?, looked like a total prood. He needed something interesting in his life and what's more interesting then the sexy new kid? Nothing~~!

When she witnessed that tiny little thing rush past her like fire was alight on his ass, she knew this would have to continue.

"Mom." Mizuho turned around to answer her son's call, he stood in front of her, still shirtless of course.

"Yes honey?~" Her voice was way too cheery for Daiki's liking. She was up to something.

"What was that?"

"Was what, Dai-chan?"

"Don't play dumb. Please. Not today." Daiki sighed, hand reaching up to rub his temple. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Well I don't know about 'playing dumb' but if you're talking about that cute little boy then he lives next door and offered to help us unpack." Her smile never faltered or waivered even the slightest bit. Did this woman have any shame at all? And what's with the "cute little boy" phrase? All he saw was a deer caught in headlights impression. Granted, it was a really good one.

Daiki didn't say anything more to her further. He couldn't. Who knew what he would be getting himself into when he was up against his mother. He just lifted an eyebrow with a suspicious look to match and pointed at her. "Stop it." Then he left. He didn't need her horsing around today. He had way to many things that he needed to do. Adding "worry about Mizuho's next plan" wasn't on the list. Hopefully he hadn't helped her plan progress with his fun though. He honestly couldn't stop himself.

* * *

Tsuna's heart was racing a mile a minute. After running away, he's been making a habit of that lately, and reaching the safety of his home he had gone straight to his room and shut the door. Leaning against said door, Tsuna proceeded to slide down until he was sitting on the floor, one hand clutching the fabric of his shirt over his wildly beating heart.

What...what was going on? Why did something like that happen so suddenly?!

**FLASHBACK**

_Tsuna was literally stuck. After the man in the room had caught him he had closed the door behind Tsuna, while he was still too shocked to pay attention, and pined him between his arms. Tsuna's face was on fire. That heated yet icy blue gaze was burning holes into his skin. He was so close... His breath hitched as the man moved closer to him, their chests pressed together. Tsuna wanted to curl up into a ball and die right about now. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. Not even when he confessed to Kyoko-chan in his underwear! _

_Working up the courage that Reborn had been trying to beat into him for years now, Tsuna finally found his voice._

_"E-excuse me...I'm sorry to have bothered you but...if it isn't too much trouble...could you p-please let me go?" His voice may have been timid and small but the man heard it. Tsuna felt, rather than heard, him chuckle. It felt weird to him when it vibrated along his chest, heating up the already way too hot room. But not even a second later, the man moved._

_"So you _can _speak?" His tone was smug and sarcastic, matching the smirk on his face._

_Tsuna replied to it with a small pout of his own, blush still hot on his cheeks. "Y-yes I can speak and as I said, I'm sorry for barging in here. I thought it was empty." _

_"It's fine I guess." His smirk widened some as he approached Tsuna again. "But there will have to be _some_ consequences. This is my room after all." _

_Tsuna pressed flat against the door once again as the man placed his head on the crook of his neck. "W-what are you-." His sentence was cut off by a sharp gasp as his neck was bitten. It didn't hurt much but it definitely surprised him. Taking his shock back into reality and using it to his advantage, Tsuna pushed the man off of him and rushed out of that house as quickly as possible. Great. More things for him to think about._

**END FLASHBACK**

Thinking about the whole thing over again made Tsuna shiver from fright. What the heck was up with that guy... Whatever. Tsuna let out a groan and walked over to his bed. Maybe a nap would be a good idea before racking his brain for answers. He slipped on some comfortable clothes and slid under his covers. It was cold in his house. His mother must be having heat flashes again and turned the air conditioning on. The cold only helped remind him of the heat in that room and the beads of sweat making a journey down a toned chest. Tsuna literally shook the thoughts from his head. He could worry about that later. Right now he needed to rest.

* * *

Tsuna was way warmer when he woke up compared to when he went to sleep. That was concerning. His mother wouldn't have turned off the air unless she was going to bed. Just to check, Tsuna slowly cracked open his eyes. Finding it almost pitch black in his room, he released a sigh. He had slept to long. Taking a peek at the alarm clock on his nightstand, he found it to be exactly 3:40 AM. He slept _way _too long.

Feeling some movement on his bed, Tsuna finally took in all his surroundings as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Reborn was sleeping next to him. In his older form. Well no wonder he was so warm. They were practically tangled together. With Reborn this close to him, Tsuna was able to see some things that he would have never noticed before without the earlier experience fresh in his mind.

Reborn was just as lean and muscular as that man. His features were softer during sleep but since regaining his body, even if it's temporary, Reborn had been...well, more gentle towards Tsuna. It was strange and made him worry a bit and with the way they were laying currently, closely pressed together with their limbs intertwined and Tsuna's hands resting an inch from touching Reborn's chest while Reborn had his arms wrapped around Tsuna's smaller frame, it was hard for him not to be reminded of how much strength his tutor contained in his body. Why wasn't Reborn letting loose and hitting Tsuna when he did something he didn't preferably like? Had gaining his body back been a reminder to the man of how small and breakable the boy was? After all this time Reborn was choosing _now _to underestimate his strength? He had finally achieved a state of stability and peace of mind with his future as Vongola's tenth boss. He wasn't fully ready yet but he had been thinking more responsibly lately then before. He would take control when the time came and would hopefully be the leader Reborn was molding him to be.

Reborn began to shift in his sleep suddenly then opened his eyes, awakening to a concentrated teenager that looked as if he was trying to solve all of life's great mysteries. The older man took a deep breath and moved one of his hands to run through Tsuna's messy locks of hair. This had become a bit of a habit since he got his body back. He would wake up, watch Tsunayoshi sleep, then mess with his hair. Tsuna being awake wasn't much of a surprise, the boy's sleep calendar was off since he had been going to sleep in the afternoon and then waking up way early in the morning. It wasn't something Reborn would tolerate for too much longer but he didn't want to bother Tsuna much. The boy had a lot to think about and most of that energy was dedicated to him anyway so he held back scolding his student for that. But other things had been bothering him as well, not just Tsuna's sleeping habits.

"You went to sleep early again." Reborn said softly, not wanting to break the calm and relaxing atmosphere that was between them.

"Yeah. I thought it would be a good idea to take a nap before I tried to come up with any more ideas for why your power is acting the way it is." It wasn't exactly a lie. Just not the whole truth. He directed his eyes downward in order to escape his gaze.

Tsuna was acting strange. He had been for a while now but Reborn just brushed it off as him thinking too much. There must be something else on the boy's mind that he didn't want to tell Reborn about. He was lying to him. It was in his eyes, even if he did only have a second to look in them before the brunette looked away. There was definitely something up.

Reborn moved the hand that was in Tsuna's hair and placed it under his chin, tilting it up so that he was able to look into the other's brown eyes.

"You're lying." His tone wasn't accusing or forceful. It was soft and gentle but had a hint of firmness to it. He knew something was going on and he wanted to know what right now. Tsuna knew he did. He couldn't hide anything from his tutor.

The brunette tensed for a fraction of a second then relaxed, closing his eyes and taking a couple deep breathes to remain calm. Reborn could read him like an open book. He knew it was pointless to lie but what else could he have said? He couldn't tell him about the little "situation" he was in earlier. Reborn would murder the man. He had been a lot more protective of Tsuna recently, much more then before. It was strange and gave him even _more _to ponder on but he couldn't think about that now. He had to figure out something to tell Reborn.

"Tell me the truth and don't even think about coming up with a lie. You know you can't lie to me Tsunayoshi." His tone remained the same but his desire to get an answer was making his words more firm and determined.

"Gokudera confessed to me." What...had he just said? The words just rolled off his tongue before he could stop them. There was no taking it back now. Besides, Reborn asked for the truth without lies and that's what he got. Maybe not the topic of conversation that he had been thinking of but it was better then nothing. What really unnerved Tsuna was the fact that Reborn didn't look surprised at all.

"When was this exactly?"

"About three weeks ago. I panicked and ran away at the time but it's still bothering me."

Reborn took in this information and nodded. He had a feeling Hayato Gokudera was getting sick of waiting by now. He had always wanted Tsuna, that much was obvious, but Tsuna had always been oblivious to things like that. He labeled it as simple adoration and loyalty when in actuality it was so much more. The hitman couldn't say if he approved or not but he definitely didn't like Gokudera being Tsuna's main focus. He had better and more important things to worry about instead of a stupid crush. But Reborn would have to help anyway.

"Have you talked to him since then?"

"No...I haven't seen or heard from him at all. I'm worried that I may have ruined our friendship with my reaction." Tsuna slumped, feeling the sorrow and truth in his own words. He had been worried about their friendship but finding out what was wrong with Reborn was way more important right now. He could fix their relationship later, as long as Gokudera didn't hate him or anything then everything could be fixed. Right?

Reborn sighed and pulled Tsuna closer to him, resting the smaller male's head on his chest and combing his fingers through his hair. He could feel his student's distress and wanted it gone. He didn't need to be distracted and subconscious over something like this. "Everything is going to be fine Tsuna. Gokudera is your guardian and friend. He wouldn't let this come between you so easily."

Tsuna could only hope that the older man was right as he buried his head in his chest, drifting to sleep in the warmth and comfort of having the strongest man in his life hold him close like the treasure he didn't believe himself to be.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up again it was to the smell of cooked rice and miso soup. He stretched and let out a yawn as he sat up in bed. Reborn must have already got up and reverted back to his baby form for the day. This is how his mornings had been starting lately. He would wake up at 9am and eat breakfast with everyone then retreat back to his room to think some more. Today wasn't any different. He got out of bed and finished stretching, getting all the tension out of his body before making his way down the steps, still clad in his pajamas.

Upon reaching the dining room, rubbing the sleep out of his eye at the same time, Tsuna was met with a very surprising sight. There, sitting at the dining room table with Reborn, I-Pin, Bianchi, and Lambo; was the man from yesterday. The blue eyed demon.

"Y-You!" Tsuna couldn't mask his surprise as he exclaimed his first thought of the morning, his face overtaken with surprise and disbelief as the man looked up at him with a neutral and uncaring expression.

"Yo."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hope you enjoyed~~ ;3 Please Review! This is the longest chapter so far! :D I don't feel like it is though.**


End file.
